Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of mobile devices to facilitate user interaction with the increasing amount and variety of services (e.g., applications, content) available to users. To interact with services, a user generally has to provide at least some information (e.g., user login information such as a user identification and password, payment information for online commerce services, personal information for registering with certain services, etc.). This information often is repetitive and provided by the user through manual input, making the process of accessing the services and related content potentially inconvenient to the user.